


How Does One Show Comfort To a Machine?

by nexarexus



Series: Heart Malfunction [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Adam dies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Loss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexarexus/pseuds/nexarexus
Summary: After the defeat of Adam, Eve doesn't show any intimidate reaction. With 2B out on errands and no emergencies among the Resistance Camp, 9S with left with an abundance of time to do with what he wishes. While out on a walk in the forest, he finds a machine acting peculiarly.
Relationships: 9S/Eve (NieR: Automata)
Series: Heart Malfunction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Making his way through the forest, 9S finds himself in a small patch of grass near the end of the river, not far from the castle where him and 2B first encountered the fugitive, A2. Off to the side was what seemed to be a path. Curious, 9S climbed over the mossy roots of the large tree, stepping onto the moss covered stone. The grass was damp beneath his boots and sunk with each step he took.
> 
> Walking down the uneven stone pathway, 9S made his way to an an-clove at the edge of the ravine. But it seemed he wasn't alone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a distressed Eve come to a protective stance.

**_Loading Data..._ **

It's been about two days since 2B and 9S defeated the machine known as Adam. With no signs of a reaction from Eve, 2B took time to take up some outside missions; mostly running errands for Jackass. 9S stayed in the Resistance Camp for any possible emergencies that may arise, like Eve suddenly appearing looking for revenge. Thankfully, nothing of possible concern has arisen and no one needs anything done for them. 

With so much free time on his hands, 9S goes about collecting data from old world material that he collected whilst on missions. But looking through and recording data can be boring and tiresome, so a walk around the area can never hurt. When walking, he can think about anything - the migratory patterns of the birds, the battle data. Anything. But he can't help but move his thoughts to Eve and how he, seemingly, hasn't reacted to his brother's death. 

_Surely he must be upset or angry_.

These were regular thoughts but he was curious as to why he cared so much as to how Eve was feeling. He was a **machine**. Machines couldn't have feelings. And what did it matter if Eve was capable of emotion? It was something his processors didn't want to deal with. 9S made his way towards the commercial facility from the Resistance Camp. There was something calming about the forest and its mystic demeanor.

Making his way through the forest, 9S finds himself in a small patch of grass near the end of the river, not far from the castle where him and 2B first encountered the fugitive, A2. Off to the side was what seemed to be a path. Curious, 9S climbed over the mossy roots of the large tree, stepping onto the moss covered stone. The grass was damp beneath his boots and sunk with each step he took.

Walking down the uneven stone pathway, 9S made his way to an an-clove at the edge of the ravine. But it seemed he wasn't alone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a distressed Eve come to a protective stance.

"Oh. So it's you. The small android. Come looking for me?" Eve smirked despite his shaking hands and.... _wet cheeks?_

'I wasn't looking. But what are you hiding around for? Wouldn have expected you to react as soon as Adam di--'

" **Don't** remind me.'

Eve looked at the ground and turned away slightly. He looked on the verge of tears. That was, if **machines** could even produce something similar to tears

. In that moment, Eve looked _so_... vulnerable? 9S did nothing, however. Just stood in shock and confusion, even as Eve fell to his knees. 

"I -," Eve's breath hitched (although he need not to breathe in the first place). "I'm fully aware what happened to him, **Android**. I don't-- I don't need you reminding me."

As 9S looked down upon the machine life-form in front of him, he couldn't help but notice just how _**human**_ he looked. Perhaps if it weren't for his identification programming or prior knowledge that Eve was a machine, 9S would admit to mistaking him as human.

9S was uncertain as to how he should proceed with the situation. Although it was his mission to find and destroy the machine life-form that was Eve, he just couldn't take advantage of the situation and kill him. Instead, 9S slowly stepped forward to stand directly in front of Eve before kneeling down next to him. Hesitantly placing a gloved hand on Eve's bare back, the scanner did his best to show comfort towards his enemy.

_I don't know what I'm doing. How am I supposed to comfort a being that doesn't even have real emotions? Why am I comforting him in the first place?! I'll have to run a virus detection later._

"There, there??" 9S did his best with soft spoken words that still held apprehension and tension behind them. "I don't know what to say. Sorry? It'll get better?? This kinda stuff isn't in my data banks."

"That's okay," strong arms wrapped around 9S's skinny waist as Eve whispered. "This is okay."

9S gently lifted his free hand (shaking with nerves) and placed it on top of Eve's head, silently marveling at how soft the synthetic hair was and, forgetting the situation for a moment, couldn't help but ask some questions.

"How is your hair so soft? Is it a different mix of synthetic materials? _No, it can't be that; it feels to similar_ ," 9S brought his face down to smell. "It smells weird too! It's good weird, though. Like synthetic berries, maybe?" He brought his nose down once more and stayed there for a while longer, trying to pin down what the scent was.

"Hehe," Eve giggled softly at the android's sudden but welcome curiosity. "It's a mixture of different chemicals and naturally occurring substances or something. It's called 'conditioner'. Brother said humans used to make their hair soft and shiny while also making it smell good. He insisted on using it but he let me pick a scent. it's meant to smell like 'strawberries'. Whatever those are." Eve's arms tightened their hold on 9S.

"Oh!," 9S buried his nose in the soft white hair. "Strawberries were a small, red fruit that humans would enjoy eating for their sweetness and juiciness. I never knew they smelt nice! It suits you..."

9S paused. _It suits you_. The words rung in his head. Should he have said that? Despite the facts of Eve being not only a machine but also an enemy that required destruction, he didn't want to lose this moment. The moment of being in his arms, being able to smell and touch Eve's soft white mess of hair. But it seemed that was not something he would have to worry about as Eve's arms squeezed him closer, almost pulling him into Eve's lap.

"Thank you..... 9S."

**...End Data Transmission**


	2. Gathering Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-post as chapter as I relise the individual works are not stnd alones.

It had been a few days (presumably, as there is no day/night cycle) since 9S had encountered the machine Eve in the forest. Tactical Support Unit, Pod 153, assigned to Android 9S, had recorded the ordeal for future reference if the need for memory restore via Pod Unit were required.... And the Pod was "amused" by the "endearing" encounter between its Android and the machine life form.

Protocol would require that the recorded encounter be sent to Command, like any encounters with dangerous machine life forms, however unit 9S had not requested for this. An inquiry was in order. Floating by his side, as he lay in the bed provided the Resistance Camp "relaxing", Pod 153 spoke bluntly.

' _Unit 9S. I have recorded data from the encounter with machine life form, Eve. It is recommended that this encounter be sent to Command for analysis._ '

"Don't," 9S rolled over until his face pressed into the pillow. "And delete the footage, too. We don't need it."

' _All encounters with dangerous machine life forms must be kept for battle analysis. Why would you request that this recorded encounter be removed from my memory?_ '

"Pod," 9S turned his head to face the support unit. "Can't ya just do what I ask without questioning it?"

' _It is possible, yes. When your requests are within reason._ '

They both stayed quiet for a moment. Pod 153 continued their interrogation.

' _You and the machine were in an embrace for quite a while. Another Android unit would suspect you have 'feelings' for him._ '

"What androids would think that? And what kinda feelings, Pod?" 9S sat up.

' _Androids like unit 2B's Operator. Perhaps I should forward the footage onto her..... She would find it most amusing._ '

"NO," 9S' face briefly showed panic. "Um... No, no. There's no need to forward the footage to anyone at the Bunker. Now. _What_ feelings, Pod?"

' _Feelings such as kindness, concern and **love**. Feelings that humans would associate with being **romantically** involved with someone._'

" **Ro** \-- **Romantically involved?!** You've got to be kidding me Pod!" 9S face-planted into the pillow. " **Why** would I be _romantically involved_ with a **machine**?"

' _I was merely stating how other YoRHa units and Resistance members may view the relationship progress between you and the machine life form, Eve._ '

"Please **stop** calling it a 'relationship'."

' _As you request._ '

A few minutes passed and 9S visibly relaxed, relieved that the awkward conversation was now over. Although the footage of the incident remained, it would not be forwarded to the Bunker despite what other programming may say. The silence was disturbed by the familiar sound of a video transmission.

 _Must be 2B._

9S sat up, waiting for Pod to answer the transmission for him, when the tactical support unit spoke.

' _Machine life form, Eve, wishes to communicate via video data transmission._ '

9S fell back to the bed with a groan.


	3. Loading Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-post as chapter.  
> May include a smutty or more developed relationship after this one.

_**Loading Data...** _

' _Would you like to engage in video transmission?_ '

Pod 153 still displayed the incoming transmission from Eve to 9S. He hadn't really wanted to answer but figured it must have been important. First the incident then Pod telling him he has feelings for the machine and now this?

God. How could things get any worse?

"Uh... Sure. Yeah. Why not?"

The default screen soon showed Eve's face, the footage oddly distorted as though coming through a pair of eyes and not a Pod camera.

"9S! Took ya long enough. I was starting to getting worried," whatever he was using for the transmission began to jolt and move. "Ah.. No. Stay there." Eve spoke as he re-positioned the 'thing'. "Sorry. I have to do this via a machine life form but the little guy doesn't wanna stay put. Us machines don't have the neat little support guys you androids have."

"You're transmissioning via a machine? I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, machines are all on a network. It's how we communicate with each other. So, I can just get a little stubby, hack him a bit and voila!" Eve smiled as he patted the machine life form in front of him.

Cute..... What?!

"But that's not why I called you. I actually wanted to ask if you could meet me at the big, run-down building near the entrance to the forest. I have something I wanna try."

"Wha? Ya mean the commercial facility? Yea, I could. When?"

"Can ya meet me now?"

"Yea. Why?"

"You're awesome, little android. See ya soon!" Eve shut off the transmission before ever giving an explanation.

"Guess I'll find out when I get there."

' _Caution. Meeting with dangerous machine life forms for unknown reasons could endanger unit 9S._ '

"It'll be fine, Pod," 9S made his way off the bed before stretching. "I'm sure it's just something small."

9S made his way out of the provided room, leaving the Resistance Camp without explanation to where he was going, and proceeded to make his way to commercial facility. He arrived in a short amount of time, immediately noticing Eve running up and down the once moving staircase.

"Alright, Eve. What did you want help with? And why in the commercial facility?"

Eve stopped his running and perked up as he spotted 9S near the entrance.

"9S!" Eve ran towards him, stopping just before a collision occurred. He looked around a bit. "Never knew this was called a 'commercial facility'. What was it used for?"

"Well, humans called them 'malls' or 'shopping centers'. They were primarily used for purchasing luxuries and socializing." 9S explained.

"Sounds like it would be good place for a 'date'," Eve perked up, happy to be explaining something related to humans. "From what I'm aware 'dating' was something that humans did when they were interested in one another. Guess I picked the perfect place for this." Eve smiled and 9S couldn't help but smile a little too.

But then 9S's thoughts caught up to him. Date? Was that why Eve called him here? 9S could feel his cooling systems whir as they made a feeble attempt at stopping him from overheating.

"May....May I ask what you wanted to do? Here? And why bring up the date thing if it's not really--"

"Geez, little man. You talk too much."

Next thing was that Eve bent down, nose brushing 9S's as he brought their faces closer together. It almost seemed the Eve was about to kiss 9S.......Until Pod 153 made the tell tale sound of a video recording starting. 9S turned his face just as Eve started to move in closer, making a face at his support unit.

"POD! Don't record this!"

' _My apologies, 9S. As you are aware, I must record all interactions between you and machine life-forms._ '

"Really? You have to be joking. N--"

"Just....Stop."

Right as 9S turned to look at Eve again, to explain that the recording was **completely** unnecessary, Eve's synthetic lips landed on his. 9S's eyes widened in surprise before shutting, allowing him to enjoy the sensation of Eve's lips moving against his. 9S wrapped his hands around Eve's neck so the humanoid machine didn't have to bend down so far.

Without removing his lips from 9S's, Eve straightened his posture, bringing his hands to rest on the slight curve of the android's hips. Although neither wanted to pull away from this newly found sensation, 9S deeply wanted to look into the machine's eyes. Pulling away from Eve's lips, 9S opened his eyes as best he could with how heavy they suddenly felt. With his face so close to Eve's, 9S was able to take in many small details like the gray and red hues in his eyes, how they catch the light and make Eve all that more enticing.

Placing a hand on Eve's face, 9S kissed Eve once more. This kiss, however, was more bold then the last. Eve brushed his tongue against 9S's lips, pressing harder, urging for permission. 9S gave that permission and opened his mouth enough that Eve could slip his tongue in. Eve brought a hand to the android's ass, lifting him a little. 9S couldn't help the small sound that escaped him into Eve's mouth.

The newly found lovers forgot everything around them, focusing only on each other. All was at peace.....Until Pod 153 piped up in it's methodical voice.

' _I would recommend that Unit 9S return to the Resistance Camp._ '

The android and machine are startled apart, a string of fluid between them. 9S turns to his Pod for the second time that day.

9S spoke breathlessly, despite the fact androids needn't breathe. "Pod! W--Why?"

' _I have been keeping track of Unit 2B's black box signal while you have been distracted. She should return to the Resistance Camp in 5 minutes. I would recommend 9S returns as well._ '

"No.....No there's still a bit of time." 9S tucks his head into Eve's chest.

"You should probably go back," Eve speaks into 9S's hair. "We can meet up later. Okay?"

Rubbing 9S's back, Eve plants one last kiss to the android's lips before leaving the commercial facility to head in to the forest. 9S hesitantly leaves the commercial facility back the way he came, only now he as more to think about on his walk back.

' _If you would like, I can play the recording I took of the encounter._ '

"POD!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site and for this fandom. Apologies for any grammatical mistakes.


End file.
